


Every Life

by twilightstarr



Series: Broken Birds [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence If You Squint, Fantastic Racism, Hinted original character/original character - Freeform, Hurt comfort leaning more towards hurt, Lorezieh is kind of there but i dont care about him much, Missing Scene, Multi, Nonbinary Original Character, Reyson has implied ptsd, Sexism, Spoilers, Violence, chapter 3-2, deaf original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Tibarn isn't there to save anyone, but his sibling and lover are.





	Every Life

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this fic relies on two assumptions I've made where canon is vague. 
> 
> 1\. Reyson was in Phoenicis when the massacre happened. It's never stated where he was or what he was doing before joining the alliance, so I have no reason to presume he wasn't just at home, which is Phoenicis. 
> 
> 2\. It was Begnions who invaded, as opposed ravens. Some people seem to assume it was ravens, but my beta and I couldn't find confirmation either way, and this makes more sense to me. Begnion is massive and has more troops I'm sure, so they could afford to split, whereas any soldiers left at Kilvas vs any soldiers left at Phoenicis would have been a fairly evenly matched battle rather than a massacre, I would think. Also I just can't see the tribes joining later if it was the ravens. It's already going to be challenging enough without adding that. 
> 
> Of course it would be harder for beorc to navigate the landscape though...

Lorezieh was hidden beneath two bushes, and Reyson was tucked between them. Although he could only spot a handful, Reyson could sense the fear of the many hawks concealed somewhere in the woods of the mountain. Rin, Loriff, and Cova were in the trees above them. 

The sovereign pro tem had taken charge of the situation without hesitation. A few frantic hawks had flown into Phoenicia raising panic with stories of Begnion soldiers invading towns and killing civilians, and Reyson, after sending one of the castle guards to grab his father, had assisted Rin and their retainers in gathering everyone they could find and telling them to go to tallest of the Applewood Mountains. The idea was that the beorc might not be able to get up here, and that if they did, there was a lot of forest to hide in, and even if they found them, they would have the disadvantage of the danger of falling. By the time the four of them had taken off themselves, reasonably sure the city was abandoned, they had glimpsed them approaching from a distance. 

Even so, now that they were still, Reyson could even sense Rin’s worries as they scanned left and right, sky and ground, then looked at Loriff, wordlessly asking if she heard anything, then repeated the process. 

“Wings,” Loriff signed this time when Rin looked. 

“What kind?” they asked. 

Loriff paused in concentration. “Wyverns.” 

Rin glanced down at him. “Promise you will stay safe.” Reyson had learned their language fairly well over the years. 

In other words, if there's a fight, don't put yourself in it, because you're one of the last herons, or because I don't want to know what Tibarn would do if you died, or because you won't be much help anyway, or all of the above.

They were right in any case. Reyson nodded. 

A moment later, he could hear them as well. The mountain fell even more still and silent than before. It didn’t sound like there were too many for Rin’s trio and the others who were willing and able to handle if necessary. For those who weren’t fighters though and who knew little of the world outside Phoenicis, this was likely the most frightening thing they’d ever experienced. It was also quite possible more would come if these soldiers reported finding them here, or if they failed to return. As the wing beats drew closer, the fear in the air grew thicker, until it was overwhelming as they glided overhead, like air full of ashes and smoke. 

Was it not enough that they'd destroyed his first home? 

How dare they?

Loriff made a face of alarm, and there was an exchange far too brief and quick for Reyson to make sense of it. The three of them took off, Rin and Loriff shifting immediately, Cova shouting the order to attack on Rin’s behalf before doing the same. A couple others within Reyson’s sight followed them. He inferred Loriff had heard someone take notice of them. 

For a battle involving hawks, it was fairly quiet, with no screeching. It seemed they were afraid of drawing attention to the battle. Still, there were wing beats, wyvern growls, cries, and glimpses of movement between branches. 

Two beorc soldiers fell where Reyson could see them. He guessed the one with the lance was a wyvern knight, and that the archer had been riding with him. It could have been a quite dangerous tactic if there were simply more of them. They must not have been expecting to discover a group this large and organized in hiding. 

Reyson could sense that the pair was still alive, but they were badly dazed from the drop. Surely, he could take their weapons without much trouble, ensuring they would be no further harm to anyone while arguably keeping his promise. Hypothetically, he could then also push them off the edge of the steep slope near them, or just run them through with the lance. No, disarming injured people was sufficient. Nothing more would be necessary. 

He scanned above him through branches and was fairly certain there weren’t any enemies near him who weren’t occupied enough with someone else. Then he made the dash. 

The archer was falling unconscious and put up no resistance as Reyson tossed his bow down the mountain. 

The wyvern knight was more lucid, but one hard pull was enough to steal his lance. “You’re a heron?” he asked, blinking, as though he wasn’t quite sure he was seeing right. 

“Yes.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“I’ve been here since you monsters burned down my forest! Your apostle claims Begnion regrets what you did to the herons, but you dare come here to do the same thing!” His grip tightened around the lance as he considered stabbing the man with it after all. 

He flinched. “That’s not--we’re not--no, this isn’t the same,” he stammered. 

“How?!” Reyson demanded. 

“The hawks and beasts… started the war. They’re not good like the herons were--” Reyson held the spearhead over his neck. 

“There were provocations, and at least the hawks aren't interested in killing harmless civilians!”

“Well, we’re n-not hurting women or children--!” he attempted to justify, eyes on the weapon. 

“Can you tell which of them are women when they’re shifted?!

“Well, er…” The soldier was utterly taken aback, as though he hadn’t even considered the prospect that some of the hawks strong and courageous enough to fight back to defend others might be women until now. 

“And as if it makes a difference! As if souls don't all feel the same when they leave their bodies! Some of you humans just want an excuse to believe some deaths are less of a death than others, so you can be less of a killer!”

Following this proclamation, Reyson became aware of the quietness around him, and the shift to relative calmness. Was the fight over? 

Rin approached him, Loriff and Cova standing by. Their arm was bleeding, but they didn't look too concerned about it. “Are you going to kill him?” they asked. It was neither a disapproval nor an encouragement. If he didn’t, someone else would. 

Despite having accompanied the Greil Mercenaries during the mad king’s war, Reyson had never personally, directly taken a life. He'd come close, once, to singing many to their deaths in the ashes of Serenes Forest. He was glad he hadn't gone through with it, as those beorc were not the ones responsible for the atrocity that had occurred there. This one, however, did hold a fraction of the blame for this incident. 

He had never personally taken a life, but he had grown accustomed to bearing the unpleasant sensation of violent death--the terror spiking, then the heart stopping, then the soul departing. He had learned to keep singing through it. Herons weren't supposed to kill, but at this point, Reyson thought maybe he could without regret. 

After all, he may not have ever directly taken a life, but he had supported his allies who had. He had partial responsibility for a number of deaths he couldn't count. It would be foolish to pretend this would be the first blood to stain his hands. 

It was no delusion of preserving innocence that ultimately held Reyson back, nor the man’s “Please.” It was the genuine seeds of doubt and guilt he could sense taking root somewhere in his heart, beneath the clouds of fear. He could be helpful, if given the chance. Reyson pulled the lance back. “I will let you live--” 

“Thank you--”

“With conditions. You will report to whoever you're supposed to and claim that you escaped, and that you saw us flying North.” North would be the most troublesome direction to send them in. There were more mountains as well as a river to cross, and the nearest town that way had reportedly already been attacked. 

Loriff was interpreting for Rin. 

“I-I might not be able to get back. Where's my wyvern?” 

“I can heal you and your wyvern, but only if you will do this for us.” 

“Yes, yes, I agree!” He nodded, a bit too vigorously, almost blacking out, radiating relief. 

Rin tapped Reyson. “You think he’ll keep the deal?” A few motions were a bit slow or slurred with the injured arm. Reyson made a note that Rin would need tending to as well, and he also needed to check on his father. 

“I sensed a change within him. That is why he’s still alive. I believe it’s our best option.” 

They considered a moment. “I trust you. If this works, I will be forever grateful.” They pulled him into a quick one-armed embrace, and then, “You’re forgiven for running out of hiding.” 

Next, Rin turned to glare down at the wyvern knight. Rin could rival their brother in intimidating looks, although theirs had a different flavor. Tibarn’s brown eyes burned like fire, while Rin’s blue stung like ice. These movements were all perfectly defined without a sign of discomfort, and the beorc didn’t need a translation to understand that he was being threatened, though Cova summoned the perfect deep and frigid tone to deliver one anyway. “If you go back on your word, know that I will find a way to make sure you die.” 

 

The sun had set, and it was getting a bit cold. Fear had slowly settled down into a low but ever present anxiety as time passed without any more beorc approaching the mountain. A brave and fast few had agreed to fly to and warn other areas. People dared to move and talk a little, though they kept their voices low and their heads under the trees. Rin and the others who'd been injured were fine. Lorezieh was physically fine, but shaken by the chaos. Reyson stayed close to him.

Reyson was very tired and yet very awake. Healing people and feeling emotions, others’ and his own, was draining him, but he couldn't stop waiting for something more to happen. 

He kept wondering where Tibarn was. Surely, the army had to be on their way here? He wouldn't just let this happen. Unless, maybe, he didn't know about it. 

Cova handed them each an apple. 

“You two haven't eaten anything, have you?” Rin asked. 

They hadn't. It had slipped Reyson’s mind, but maybe food was a good idea. “No, thank you.” 

Loriff must have noticed Lorezieh shiver, as she took off her half-skirt and placed it over his shoulders like a cloak. Had they been in any less grim of a situation, it might have been funny how much her dark garment didn't suit the heron king. 

Reyson was glad to detect a slight positive reaction in him to the gestures of kindness, a little light in the darkness. “Thank you,” he said. Reyson couldn’t tell if he truly spoke or only found the strength to move his lips, but the message came across. 

Loriff and Cova smiled. Rin did not. They were still just as troubled by the same thing as earlier. 

“How is he?” Rin asked. 

“Still shaken, but holding on. What about you?” 

“You don’t really need to ask, do you?” 

“Not really.” 

“You’ve already done a lot. I’ll manage.” 

“I’ll still sense your unease either way. You spare me no trouble by remaining silent. Besides, we’re family.” Reyson wasn’t sure if he’d said it before now, but that was how he’d come to think of them. His heart had adopted Rin as a sibling not long after it had fallen for Tibarn, and having lost so much, it meant a lot to him, to be part of something again. 

Rin gave in and sat beside him. “I’m left in charge of Phoenicis, and this is what happens.” 

“It’s not your fault it happened.” 

“It just makes me wonder if it should have been me.” 

“I’m grateful it was you,” Reyson assured. “You stayed strong and kept a large group of people organized in a crisis, and they are safe because of that.” 

“There are others I didn’t save.” 

“I know,” Reyson paused there, in reverence for those who were less fortunate, “but no one in your circumstances could have saved everyone. Every life you have protected here is a blessing.” 

Rin considered that, and Reyson took a few bites of the fruit. 

“I didn’t realize you were feeling unsure of yourself,” said Cova. 

“You always look so serious and strong,” Loriff agreed, and Reyson felt a pulse of her feelings he’d sworn to never mention to Rin. “I don’t think anyone else has ever doubted you.” 

“Thanks. I’m sure Cova makes me sound that way too.” Rin still didn’t quite smile, but was less tense as they gave their ears and voice a look of appreciation. 

“I do my best,” he replied. 

“Something’s coming,” said Loriff.

“What?” Cova asked as Rin and Reyson stood. 

“I can’t tell. Maybe if everyone was silent again?” 

He glanced at Rin, who nodded. “Hey, everyone hide and be quiet again!” he announced.

Conversations fell away--wing beats, rustling branches, then silence again. Reyson staggered under the fresh wave of panic, and Rin steadied him. Then they waited as Loriff listened. 

“Birds,” she reported. “And I think they’re coming from the city.” Her aura dared to swell with hope that spread to her companions. “I think…” she paused, “Tibarn’s voice!” 

“Call him!” Rin urged Cova. 

“Shouldn’t I tell everyone we’re safe first?” 

They nodded, rushing him with a ‘go on’ gesture. 

“We’re clear! It's the army!” 

Reyson felt the relief travel through the forest, nearly unbalancing him again. It was like a sudden bright light after hours of darkness. Even so, as the other three flew over the treetops, the part of Reyson that longed for Tibarn’s presence was compelled to follow, forgetting the apple, as Cova yelled the king’s name. He found a branch that was sturdy enough to put his weight on while also giving him a good view of the group of hawks that was without a doubt flying their way now, with haste. 

Once he was at their altitude, Reyson and Rin flew the rest of the way into Tibarn’s arms while Loriff went for Ulki. He was quite possibly the most winded Reyson had ever felt him. How far and fast had he been flying? There was also something else that seized his attention--a seething personal vendetta intertwined with the emotions he felt for Phoenicis as a whole.

Rin finally let go of their composure and cried.“You’re both alive,” were Tibarn’s first words once he had the breath for them, and then he was crying as well. Both of their pain and relief poured into Reyson as he held tighter, mixing with his own and turning into more tears. They stayed like that for a minute, synchronizing their wing beats. 

Some others emerged from the forest, and some of them also found someone to reunite with. Reyson didn’t pay them much attention other than being passively aware that he was also drowning in their feelings a little; Tibarn did though. He gently pried enough distance between him and Rin to sign. “How many people did you hide here?” 

“Most of the Phoenicia, I think? I tried to get everyone.”

“I love you! Thank you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Who hurt you?” Reyson asked. Rin also gave Tibarn an inquiring look at this. 

He tensed, then took a deep breath. “King Kilvas told Begnion our plans and led us into a diversion while another division came here.” 

“Naesala?” Reyson gasped out loud. “No, how could he?” 

Maybe it shouldn’t have been a surprise. There was that time Naesala had sold him to Oliver, but Reyson had wanted to believe him when he’d said he’d planned on rescuing him soon, and he’d wanted to believe he’d later rescued Leanne purely out of goodwill. Maybe it had just been lies. Ever since he’d become heir to the crown, it had become difficult for Reyson to read the aloof raven who’d once been his best friend. He’d always been a bit mischievous and occasionally insufferable by nature, but he’d come through for him and Leanne where it really mattered. He wouldn’t have done something like this. Maybe the Naesala they’d known back then was no more. 

“I don’t know, I’m sorry,” Tibarn whispered, running fingers through Reyson’s hair. 

He let his head fall on Tibarn’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, Reyson.” It was the same sensation--Tibarn stroking his hair. The difference was Reyson was lying on the ground now. He didn’t know when or how he’d gotten there. He was tired. 

“Mhm?”

“I’m leaving now. We’re going back to Begnion to finish this. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Reyson replied automatically. 

He felt a kiss on his forehead, then nothing, then realized he didn’t want Tibarn to leave without him. 

“Wait,” he reached out and caught his arm. “I’m coming with you.” After everything that had occured, he had to do something. He had to help bring those responsible for this to justice in whatever small ways he could. 

“Reyson, you passed out. You need to rest,” Tibarn reasoned. 

“I’m coming with you,” he repeated. 

“It’ll be dangerous.” 

“It was dangerous here. I’ll feel safest if I’m with you,” Reyson appealed. 

Tibarn sighed. “Fine, stubborn heron,” his arms slipped under Reyson’s back and legs and lifted, “but you’ll have to let me carry you.” 

“Okay.” 

 

He drifted back to sleep wrapped in Tibarn’s warmth, to the smell of the sea and the sound of wind and wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Loriff and Ulki are siblings too. 
> 
> I really really hate the "women and children" thing because, well, see above. I was physically incapable of playing that trope straight.


End file.
